Dating the HARKNESSJONES PETITE PRINCESS
by stardiva
Summary: this is about the courtship of miss lilyrose by niles williams. wanna know more? then read. heres chapter three. oh and poppa bear jack could show up. ooops there he is. and a poppa bear jack could be scarey
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Niles Williams sat on the Harkness Couch and looked at the young woman who had his held Lily Rose's hand and gazed at her lovingly. He gently cupped her face in his hands and drew her lips to his own and placed on them a soft kiss. He looked at her after the kiss ended as he reached in to his pocket "Lily, would you be my girl?" he then presented her with his school ring.

Lily smiled the sweet smile that had charmed the young man when they had been children. He slipped the ring on her finger. She spoke "Yes Niles I will be your girl." Niles gathered her closer and again gently kissed her as he ran his fingers through her ebony hair. "I love You Lily." Again they kissed . He held her gently as the kiss continued. They didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly a american accented male voice was heard behind them.

"Will some one tell me what the hell is going on?"

ok i know this chap is short.

hmmmm now how is Daddy gonna react to his princess making out with her boyfriend. Do you want jack as a POPPA BEAR and ianto the one calming him down. i was thinking of jack sort of going double standard here. We know how he was with Cooper when he was making out with his boyfriend . But how would the Captain react to his LITTLE GIRL being kissed by a boy?

should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

He held her gently as the kiss continued. They didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly a american accented male voice was heard behind them.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

The two on the couch pulled apart and stood up quickly "Daddie we were just having a kiss and a cuddle." Jack grabbed hold of Niles roughly and hissed in his ear "Wait for me out in the car. And don't even think of doing a runner. I know where you live. Have I made my self clear. " The young man did as he was told. Ianto stood besided lily who was staring at her father wide eyed and her eyes filled with tears. "Daddy, please."

Ianto put his arms around his daughter."Petite, its ok! go to the kitchen ok? I'll be there in a minute." Lily looked at her father "Please daddy we weren't doing any thing wrong." She looked at Jack with what he called her Ianto doe eyes. They often made his heart melt. They were working their magic right now.

Jack cupped her chin "Don't worry little princess , I"m not gonna hurt him. Mister Niles Williams and I are Just gonna have a little chat. But I will not hurt him.. Yet." Lily looked at her father"Promise?" Ianto looked at Jack and gave him a look as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulders "Of course he won't will you daddy?" Will you." Nodding, Jack kissed her forehead "I promise little princess. Daddy always keep his word to his princess" He then grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

ok hope you like this.

there will be more.

and poor niles , What will happen in the SUV. and when Jack gets the poor fellow to the hub and talk to his parents. HERE COMES POPPA BEAR JACK. And what of lily How should Ianto handle talking to his youngest? any suggestions?

any way...

hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry little princess , I"m not gonna hurt him. Mister Niles Williams and I are Just gonna have a little chat. But I will not hurt him.. Yet." Lily looked at her father"Promise?" Ianto looked at Jack and gave him a look as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulders "Of course he won't will you daddy?" Will you." Nodding, Jack kissed her forehead "I promise little princess. Daddy always keep his word to his princess" He then grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

This next little bit will be in Nile's pov.

I sit in the Torchwood SUV , and watch as my girlfriend's father Jack Harkness comes storming out the door towards the vehicle to which I now sat in. He had caught us kissing in their living room. He then opened the door and got in and slammed the door. I tried to speak "Uncle Jack... I" He glared at me and spoke through clutched teeth "Zip it. Not one word." He started to pull out of the driveway .

As He did , I glanced up at the house. I saw Lily standing at the window with her tad, Ianto Jones. He had his hand on her shoulder as they watched us leave. We shared a quick small smile.I could tell she was worried . I glanced over at Jack, he had a face of thunder.I started to speak , but he put his finger up and growled at me." If you are smart, you will stay quiet."I looked straight ahead as Jack pulled into the parking lot of the Torchwood hub. He parked and told me to get out and then we headed inside.

uhoh poor niles, you have angered the poppa bear that is Jack harkness.

what should happen now? any suggestions? should niles stand up to Jack. and What of poor lily.?

again any suggestions?


End file.
